


Mating Dance

by KateKintail



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fever, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrohir found himself tuning out the well-tuned pipes and the beautiful formations in the Yule festival dance before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Requester: lilyfrost

Elrohir found himself tuning out the well-tuned pipes and the beautiful formations in the Yule festival dance before him. Firelight and moonlight illuminated the dancers- their pale skin glowing, long hair whipping about. They moved with quick grace, in formations which were half celebratory and half imitation of fighting moves. One elf stood out among the rest, not merely because his version of the dance was slightly varied, but because he was the most startlingly attractive elf there.  
  
"Is there room here for me, or are you saving the space for him?"  
  
Elrohir looked up to see his twin standing there, blanket in hand. He blinked confusedly and patted the spot on the log beside him. Elladan took a seat and draped the blanket over their laps. Though his twin fought it off initially, he gave in as a shiver seized him. "What did you mean?" Ro asked, before the conversation turned.  
  
"Your eyes have been glued to Legolas all night." Ro blinked again, and Dan smiled back. "Yes, it is so obvious."  
  
Ro shook his head. "I had hoped you at least would be oblivious. The last thing I need is to compete for his affections-"  
  
Dan stopped him at once. "He is yours," Dan said reassuringly, running a hand over his twin's forehead. It looked fine but was damp with sweat. "Assuming he wants you in this state." Ro felt a bit disappointed to have this pointed out to him. Why would he, not fully elven and prone to the occasional fevers, be chosen over any other?  
  
Just then, the music came to a gentle, beautiful end, and the dancing slowed to a halt. Ro gave Dan a playful shove. "I suppose we shall see." As Elladan left, Legolas made his way over.  
  
Legolas took the seat and immediately claimed part of the blanket, even though he was as hot from the dance as Ro was from the fever. Ro felt it was too much to hope for that Legolas wanted to be close to him. "Your dancing was incredibly beautiful," Ro said. "Unique."  
  
"In Mirkwood, we dance like that to attract mates."  
  
"Does it work?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
Ro felt the heat rise within him, fever, embarrassment, and desire all in one. He could not answer, but there was little chance of missing the meaning in the blond elf's words.  
  
"Are there any such customs the elves of Rivendell use to attract lovers?" Legolas asked, sliding his hand over, under the blanket, to find Elrohir's. There was a pet and a squeeze, and somehow Legolas was closer to him without even moving.  
  
Ro felt dizzy with the heat, but managed a reply. "We are merely our handsome selves."  
  
"Does that work?"  
  
Looking over into Legolas' face, Ro shook his head. "Apparently not. We are not yet-"  
  
Legolas' lips found his, and the hand under the blanket found more. The music resumed and the fire built up in Ro, so hot that he practically melted right into Legolas.


End file.
